kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Blackwell
"His skills and tactics are beyond impressive, it is a shame that he is not with the Empire." "You know I'm still here, where's my money and who you talking to?" "I was talking to Admiral Soteris and Orlock on comms... wait why am I telling you this? My soldier over there will give you your earnings." "Yeah thanks but you should give people a heads up Radick or Radeck on that comm thing, makes you seem like a lonely weirdo." "... It's Mael Radec and you are now annoying me go away" "HAHAHAHAHA, THATS SO FUNNY.... sorry man... but... ok I'll go Meal Radick, see you later!" "... That's such an odd one... but if he insults me again, I will end his life." -Radec and Drake Kalaxen Cody Blackwell also known by his previous name, Drake Kalaxen (real name Roy Zenerith) was an infamous bounty hunter/assassin and later a mercenary working for Corde Detrick. He is one of the highest paid contract killers in history. Even though Cody tried to stay from the Third Extrasolar War, he became caught up in the war after Corde Detrick recruited him for the Wolfpack. A small faction that was directly responsible for stopping the War. Early life "Mom and Dad are the best. I'm very lucky to be born with them, Mom is the nicest woman I know, always supporting and worried about me. Dad is little tougher as a military instructor but still a hard working man that loves his family. My older brother... I called him a pussy when I was young, picking on him... yeah it's funny it should be the other way around but... I want to tell him sorry. I think he looked up to me in a way, like he was the little brother... and I did too, never wanted to tell him that. Didn't want to seem weak but I admired his kindness to people..." -Drake to his 2nd wife Drake as Roy Zenerith was born and raised on Vekta's countryside in January 28th, 2383. His father was a Helghast and an military combat instructor while his mother was a Vektan and a school teacher thus making Roy a halfbreed. Roy also had a older brother just a year older named Sam. His father trained him close quarters combat and many other military tactics. At age of 7 he had ninjutsu training. At age of 16 Roy enlisted in the Helghast Army but left at 17 as it "wasn't what he was looking for in life". One night at his house, he sneaked in his father's arsenal in the basement to get some weapon and armor to become a bounty hunter until his brother Sam caught him stealing in the arsenal. Sam ask him what he was doing. Roy answered by saying that he wants to be a mercenary or a bounty hunter of some kind to make a living. Sam tried to talk him out of it but failed to persuade him. Sam knew he couldn't stop him as his younger brother was stronger, and is more skilled in combat. He let Roy leave to his new life. Roy changed his name to Drake Kalaxen to hide his Identity as a bounty hunter. He also slept with a girl at 17 and got her pregnant. Roy kept this a secret from his family. The girl moved away after Roy left to become a bounty hunter. Bounty hunter career 2400 - 2414 "Love being my own boss" -Drake after receiving the money from one of his first contracts The young bounty hunter heard that the Second Crystern Union is doing some kind of superhuman experiment so Drake joined the Union at age 20 just to agree to be chosen for a secret experiment in order to be imbued with enhanced physical powers in an attempt to create metahuman supersoldiers. Sometime after the experiment he deserted the Union but not go with out planting C4 in the metahuman lab and blowing it up for no one can be stronger than him. A year later he wanted to join Prime Legion Heaven to be trained by Tikverin Marvidakis himself but he knew that the Najenmik are hunting them down and didn't want to be involved. Drake was attacked by an unknown merc on Akmir after he received a bounty. The man was covered in armor just like Drake with a large retractable staff. The 2 had a an hour hand-to-hand combat fight. Drake manage to break the staff and kicked the merc to a wall. The merc took out a sword and taunted Drake "Your inferior". Drake asked "Who send you". The merc ran to Drake while shouting "NO ONE, LET ME SEE YOUR SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH" Drake tried to dodge the sword but was stabed in the shoulder and merc's fist slamed Drake to the ground, knocking him out cold. Drake later woked up in the merc's attack craft with his shoulder coverd in bandages and parked just outside of his craft. Before Drake could ask anything the merc kicked him out the craft and flew off. Drake hoped to to meet him again but this time more skilled. In 2405, Drake was at Cobar Station, receiving a bounty when the PLH invaded the station. Drake got in his attack craft to escape. 2 PLH's Optimus Squadron fighters chased him down. Drake flew into an asteroid field to loose them. He manage to take down 1 of the fighters and escape. About a week latter Drake captured an infamous Helghast thief, Spkiounos Flrak, alive for the Helghast Empire. In 2406, Drake joined the Yoake No Asashins, group of assassins hire, to improve his fighting and stealth skills for 4 years but still kept doing his bounties. In an YNA mission, Drake flew to planet Taru to assassinate a PLH merc in 2407. Drake infiltrated the PLH's main base on Taru, Prime Base. However he was caught and surrendered. Put in a cell, Drake, alone with no one to talk to, started to sing Sh-boom. After for a few hours, a man in old Helghast armor along with a helmet walked up to Drake's cell. Drake while cracking his neck "So what now? Food? How long I'm staying here? If you mind, can you get me a glass of coke or something?" The man opened the bars and told him with a old, deep voice "You need to leave, We're fighting a strong enemy. I fear they will be attacking this base." Drake walked out "Yeah the Najenmilk right?" "No, the Najenmik" "That's what I said Najenfik." "Your strange for a assassin." "You know every time I look at the word assassin I keep looking at the two asses words, you know? And I'm not strange, who the fuck you think you are?" "My name is Tikverin Marvidakis, your things are at the exit to the right." Drake stared at Tikverin for a few seconds and screamed "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I MEAN FUCK, YOUR TIKVERIN MARVIDAKIS!" Tikverin took off his helmet "I knew that the Najenmik wasn't hiring you. I wanted to see for my self though, you can leave if you wish now." Tikverin started walking away but Drake stopped him "Hay wait! Why did you betray your nation?" Tikverin stopped but didn't look at Drake "I was a tool for corrupt political aims, and I want to do things out of loyalty for myself rather than a selfish country." Tikverin turned back to Drake "What do you fight for? Listen merc, be loyal to yourself, prove to yourself that you are worthy." "Worthy to what?" Drake asked. "Worthy to whatever you follow, your code, philosophy, yourself. Find your own reason to fight" Tikverin then left a confused Drake. Drake was buying doughnuts in a doughnut shop in Pyrrhus in 2409. However the owner of the shop said they sold the last one to that person, pointing at a tall Helghast in a military officer uniform. Drake went up to him with angry face "Look man I been traveling around this fucking city to find junk food for hours. Give me that last fucking doughnut or there will be a huge ass fucking problem." The man looked backed Drake with a very calm frown that doesn't look like he's scared and told Drake in a very deep voice "I'm afraid there will be a problem if you don't just calm down and walk out, point your eyes to the left and see there's a mall that say's on a sign that they always have fresh doughnuts. Now go away." Drake at first stared at the man's dead looking and yet scary eyes and then faked a laugh "Oh shit man sorry just was pissed, thanks I'll do that Misteeeeer?" "Brutus Gracchus, now let me be please." "You got it friend!" After leaving the YNA in 2410, Drake can finally focus on his bounty hunter/assassin career. With enough money Drake bought new CCC Strike armor. In 2411 February 4th Drake went to visit his family on Vekta, His father and mother were in tears and hugged him while Drake said "Sorry for leaving you guys". He asked where his brother was. Later he found out that his brother had joined the Helghast Navy. 2411, June 15th, Drake was hunting down his target over Kaizoku. The target was a former C.C.C. fighter pilot. The two had a 10 minute dog fight in space until Drake rammed into his target's craft, both crashing down towards the planet. A day latter Drake woke up from a bed and saw an old pale helghast man reading a book who said "Good, your up, but the other one left the crash sight before I found both of yours' crafts." Drake while rubbing his eyes and head "Who are you... Where am I... where the fucker went... I need to find him." The old man put his book down on a shelf "I'm Apollo and your in Dieskin, on Kaizoku. It's a city that's sadly just started to be under-controlled by the Consortium. And I don't know where the other person went, sorry. You need stay and rest then you can do whatever you want youngster." Drake got up from the bed "Consortium took this city? I need to get out of here and take one of their star crafts... wait where are my weapons?" Apollo pointed at a chest "There you will find your belongings I believe. I will help you get out this city and point the way to the nearest Consortium air base. We will need to sneak out of here, I know the path ways to hide from the Consortium." Drake took his stuff and asked "Why would you help me? And I think you would slow me down fossil dude." Apollo grabbed a M82 Assault Rifle under the bed "I have cybernetics to handle in combat these days and I'm used to help people escape from these bandits." Drake smiled "Well kick ass hig fossil, let's go." Apollo opened a window "Never got your name." While Drake was looking out the window he said "It's Drake, and this place looks pretty big." They both went out the window and tied to escape the city through a sewer by a well behind the house they were in. While they were walking in the sewer, Drake was curious about Apollo "Strange name, Apollo, is that a greek word or god or some crap?". Apollo looked at Drake and smiled "Apollo is one of the most important and complex of the Olympian deities in classical Greek and Roman religion and Greek and Roman mythology." Confused what Apollo just said, Drake looked away and frowned. Apollo grabbed his pipe from his pocket to smoke and apologized "I'm sorry my answer was too... complex for you." Drake took that as an insult and looked back at Apollo with an angry stare "You calling me dumb? Cause I'm not, I got what you said. It was something about... deities, Apollo is a greek god you said." Apollo looked forward with a straight face "Hmmm, this was a useless conversation, but that again I know a little more about you Drake from this little talk." They both heard a toilet flush from above and Drake while looking around the nasty sewer walls "Yeah? What you learned from our little talk then?" Water suddenly risen a few inches on the flour and began to move the way the two were walking towards to. "Your confident Drake, but you have allot to learn. And don't worry about the water. There won't be a flood unless everyone in the City flushed at once" Apollo said while enjoying smoking his pipe. Drake looked disgusted at the sewer water "Sooooo, how you got your cybernetics?" "When I was in the KA, I was getting old so they gave the cybernetics for I can keep on fighting" "Your were in the KA? Shit man, you can be a great help then." "Maybe, I haven't upgraded or checked it in years so I think I'm getting sloppy." "You seem good to me old fossil. Why'd you quit KA?" Apollo took a deep breath "I didn't quit, they... left me to die on this planet. Long story short: We had a task to stop some raiders, they overwhelmed us, our ship came to get us however I was too late to get on so it took off and they knew I was still alive with a few others. Since then I been trying to help people from the Consortium." Drake walked faster, ahead of Apollo "I'm sorry to hear that Apollo". Apollo then saw a ladder "Don't worry about it Drake and here, here is the exit. It's an abandoned store up there, we can sneak around a few streets and there's a little hole under the wall that surrounds Dieskin. My dog dug it a few days ago. That's our plan." Still disgusted at the sewer water, Drake nodded. They both climbed up to abandoned store's basement. The two eventually founded the hole with no trouble. Drake went through it first, and then Apollo. Apollo then pointed way to the Consortium air base "There, a Consortium base, it may have a star craft or at least something flyable. The Consortium also control the deserts so look out for em." They shook each other hands "Thanks for your help hig fossil, you do kick ass for an old guy." Drake smiled. Apollo smiled back "Many people thank me, it's the least I could do for everyone who's on this planet." taking out his pipe to smoke again. Drake asked Apollo about his target that he lost "Have you met any ex CCC pilots lately?" "No, never met a CCC soldier before. They having a war with the Empire right now right?" "Yeah, a new big space war just started. Hay, which side you want to win? Just out of the curiosity." "... I suppose the CCC. They are pretty much the replacement for the ISA. And the Helghast Empire hurt me and my... someone I knew... long ago." "... Seems like we all had bad times in our life old fossil." Drake began walking away "Thanks again Apollo, good luck on helping folks." "You too." Apollo waved back. Drake founded the air base and sneaked in. He saw a jet about to take off, Drake ran to the jet and jumped on right before it began to move. Drake knocked on the cockpit and then ducked. The pilot opened the cockpit and screamed "Is that you Rick? I told you not to sleep on the crafts while doing your engineering shit, you almost died last time asshole!" Drake talked back while coming out of cover slowly behind him "Don't worry, won't happen again." The pilot looked behind himself. Drake smiled and waved and said "Hi." While looking spooked, the pilot in a scared voice "...Hi... Your... not... Drake Kalaxen are you... sir?" Drake nodded. "Well... I should get off... here you can have it." pilot said quickly while jumping off the jet. Drake took the pilot seat and flew off to the skies. A month later, in his space outpost. Drake heard the news about the ex CCC pilot in Dieskin on his TV. The ex CCC pilot help the city defend from the Consortium. Drake made his way to Dieskin in search for him. Drake landed near Dieskin and went to ask many settlers about his target. Finally he found out he's in a strip club. Before entering Apollo stopped "If you do this people may get hurt or even killed." Apollo said after hearing a man fart inside the strip club. "How the hell can we hear a douche making a shit gas in there? What are these wall made of? Shitty ass walls, but yeah I'm off topic so any who. Why didn't you tell me this guy was in this Dieskin? Why you lied?" "I didn't lie, I didn't know where he was. He helped this city you know. I'm sure you heard the news since you came back." "I know so let me in Apollo." "Why? Why you must get him? "I'm a hired bounty jackass that take in thugs or kill em, now let me in now." "The reason he left the CCC is because he didn't want to live under a government. He wanted to be free. Drake please, this place had enough of blood shed." Drake facepalmed his helmet "Fine, fine... the only reason I'm doing this is because you helped me." Apollo put his hand on Drake's shoulder and smiled "I know a good bar, wanna drink with me?" "Yeah nothing else to do in this place I suppose." Drake and Apollo went to a bar named "The Drunken Sand". While Drake was drinking his large glass of water Apollo ask "You don't drink?" Drake put the glass of water on the counter "Na man I don't. I need my body to be in absolute physical perfection." Apollo picked up his beer "Smart" then he drank the rest of his beer and looked at Drake "Tell me if you want, why you became a bounty hunter Drake?" Drake ordered another glass of water and saw a man peeing over a dog "That's random, it's like a funny show or movie. I heard a dog took a piss on that Brutus douche of the 300th Legion whatever and he kicked it a mile away." Drake got his new glass of water and answered Apollo "Sorry but that was too random and freaking funny to ignore. I chose this because well, I have to make a living some how right? But in all being with no humor shit. I felt trapped, I disagreed with law peeps on how they catch scumasses, is that a word? Who cares any who I wanted to be something more, yeah I tried the Navy but it was not for me. This is for me and I'm good at it. I think I can understand why that CCC dude wanted to leave. Maybe he felt trapped so left his nation." Apollo took out his pipe to smoke "Maybe, maybe Drake." Drake finished his drinks "Kinda reminds me of Tikverin Marvidakis huh?" Apollo froze and Drake asked "Yo your ok man?" Apollo got up from the chair and said "Let's talk somewhere else." The two went out of Dieskin to watch a sunset out in the desert. "So what's next for you old hig fossil?" Drake asked Apollo. "I'm getting replaced by a younger fellow, I was an intel, hacker and scout for a group of people who help others around here but I'm getting too old." "Hay, why don't you join me? I need an intel guy, radio support all that crap. I'll split the cash with you 50/50." "Become a merc? Just like my brother... hm... since I don't want to die doing nothing... Drake you have a deal." "Wow, that was qui-... who gives a shit we're partners!" After the two shake hands Drake asked Apollo while they are both watching at a jet flying over the sunset "Your brother is Tikverin Marvidakis isn't it? You were shocked in the bar when I said his name and your brother was a merc you just said. Hide these things better dude, aight?" Apollo smiled at Drake "Aight Drake, my real name is Servius Marvidakis but call me Apollo in front of others please and I'll tell you later why I kept it a secret." In 2412, Drake accidentally mentioned his race to an interviewer: "Tell me Mr. Kalaxen, is it ture that you have superhuman strength? Is that all what makes you perfect to become a bounty hunter?" "Yep, I know I'm awesome, but not only the superhuman skills makes me powerful, I'm also an Half-Breed, that also gives me an edge against odds. I'm also very smart too!" In 2413, Drake met a bounty hunter named, Sophia Reed while both are doing the same contract on Akmir. At first they fought on who would kill the target intil Sophia thought of a game to play with Drake. Who ever kills the target first wins and gets the cash. Drake accepts and both of the bounty hunters races to the target. Drake won the little game by throwing a combat knife to the target's head killing him instantly. Sophia was impressed by Drake's speed and skill. Before she could admire Drake he took off on a grappling hook. The day later they met again in Nilfros, Sophia asked for date. Drake was about to ask why intil Sophia kissed his helmet and said; "Drake Kalaxen, the best bounty hunter in the galaxy they say on the dossiers, stoled my kill, Ive always wanted to meet a hunter better than me". Drake who doesn't any experience talking with women aswered back "Fine, why the hell not". The 2 bounty hunters spended the night together. Drake left her in the following day in a hotel room on the bed while Sophia was sleeping. When he made it off world he realised something and said to himself "Damn it, forgot to put on a condom". In the second month of 2414, a man named, Gervum Klitacts hired Drake to kill a retired Admiral Orlock in Pyrrhus. Orlock is protected by his personal guards and sentry drones around the sky in his very own manor called, Orlock Manor, making this to be the most difficult contract yet if Drake gets caught. At 2:45 AM, Drake sneaked in the Orlock Manor's back garden, knocked out the guards, hid the bodies and destroyed the security cameras. Before more guards came to investigate, he used a grappling hook to get on the balcony. Drake then used a lazer cutter to get through the windows. When a guard spotted him as he came through the window Drake quickly used a tranquilizer to take out the guard. Drake acquired a security card from the body to access Orlock's room. While Orlock was sleeping Drake. tabed Orlock's chest where his heart is. Drake then heard a guard scream "Body, in my location" and sentry drones around the manor. Auto turrets than came up from the floor. Drake quickly destroyed by shooting them with a shotgun with one arm while the other points at the door. Guards then barged through the door and was killed by Drake. When Drake ran out Orlock's room he threw a knife at a guard's neck then shot the rest windows and so did the guards outside. The guards said to Drake while he was taking cover that the police are coming and that he should give up. Drake retaliate by throwing a smoke grenade and used his customized LSR44 Spoor to wipe out the drones and guards. As the Helghast police arrive, Drake saw dozens and overlords in the sky coming his way as he looked outside through the window. Drake then wondered if he should risk getting off of Helghan or just be their bitch. Drake said to himself "I'll be their bitch for now, hope to fricken ass I don't be send to Kolasi or is it Kilasee... Fuck it" Drake walked outside with his hands up. The police ran up to him and threw him down to the ground to handcuff him. Drake was arrested and was sent to Kolasi with no court trial since the Helghast don't trust him for having him on Helghan for a long time. Drake has been surprisingly enjoying his time at Kolasi saying it's a great challenge and workout when the Warden asked him what he thinks about his time in prison. After 3 weeks in Kolasi, Drake received 2 letters. 1 was from Gervum Klitacts. Gervum wrote: "Hay Drake how is it in Space Alcatraz? Man, I don't know what I was thinking when I hired you, but at least you're in prison now." Drake though to himself "Oh, I'm getting out jackass, somehow" then read the next 1. This 1 was from Sophia Reed, She wrote: "Drake, I heard your in prison, in Kolasi. I just want you to know that I'm pregnant. Twins Drake. Put a condom on next time you have your way with a woman, ok? If you do get out of Kolasi, I will make you pay for child support." Drake layed back and said "Child support? I got no time for that once I get out of here but shit man I have kids, can't let them... live without a dad but... I'm a contrack killer nothing more nothing less. No it will be too hard for them". Roughly one week later, Corde Detrick paid Drake a visit in Kolasi, with a thrashing bag over his shoulder. After tossing it to Drakes' feet and telling him to open it, Drake discovered that Gervum Klitacts himself was in the bag. Looking back up at Corde, the cyborg merely said to him, "Pack your shit, and meet me at Dock 34C. I've got a job for you. Consider him as the down-payment." Afterwards, Corde abruptly leaves back towards his ship. Drake then quickly packed up his belongings while singing Jingle Jangle Jingle and thought to himself "I'm free and I got a contract it seems. It was very unexpected to see Corde Detrick but I killed Orlock, why would they trust me" After that he went to Dock 34C. Drake gazed at Corde Detrick's ship, the Veil. "Beautiful ship, huh?" Corde says to his new recruit. "Hope you like it, it's gonna be home for a while. Get in." A surprised and confused Drake responded "Home? What the hell your talking about, I'm a... oh... you want to hire me? Why, I killed fat old Stalin" Corde simply said, "Because I need a man without loyalies for this mission." With that, Drake is freed from Kolasi and laced on a new mission; one that will determine the course of the entire war. After leaving the Wolfpack Drake went back to his space station. Still stressed what Corde has done. Apollo tried to calm him down "Drake, my friend, you look more pale than me and I'm a 93 year old hig. What's wrong." While Drake was pacing around the living quarters "I joined a team that had one goal, to stop the war. But, Corde... He... Jesus man, I can't believe he would blow up millions with warheads. I mean I get why... but I was part of that. I pretty much killed those people as well. I shouldn't have been involved. God damn it, damn it... fuck" Apollo put his hand on Drake's shoulder "No, you had no idea he was going to nuke over million lives. It's not your fault, it's his. This makes Corde no better than the Helghast Empire. Corde should have made another choice. And I'm glad you left". Both sat down on the couch and Drake was starting to cry "I... could have killed my little brother... my god please, if your real... have my brother be safe... oh my god please. Sam... please be safe..." Latter life "I'm special. But that's the problem." -Drake to his 2nd wife Shortly after the 3rd war, Drake left the Wolfpack married Sophia but it only lasted for 8 months. Drake in 2422, saved a CCC soldier, Alyssa Long, from bandits when they raided a CCC space station. Drake got injured when he took gun fire for her. After the battle, the two fell in love and eventually married. In his 40s, Drake became more mature but still kept his humor with him. In 2426. Drake accidently killed a wrong target, who unfortunately was a CCC Admiral. The CCC put a large bounty on Drake's head. Drake then took another name to hide, Cody Blackwell. In 2428 he agreed to appear in a new armor marketing called LMS in exchange for the armor. In 2436, Alyssa was killed by a terrorist attacked in a CCC military base. Leaving Cody depressed. Cody retired in his late 50s after he unknowingly killed his daughter since she tried to kill him and lived in solitude on an unknown Earth like planet. At age 58, he found settlelers of the planet that are under attack by the Helghast. After he helped the settlelers won the battle, they told Cody that the planet their on is called Sielo and that the Helghast believes much of Sielo's inhabitants is part of the Crystern Union remnants. Cody then on tried to help Sielo's people in this war. The War of Sielo lasted around five months after Cody killed many High Ranking Helghast Officers. Cody believed the Helghast didn't really care much about Sielo since he and Sielo's people are still alive and that they could have send more elite units. Cody still spended his life left on the planet. The Helghast that survived Cody's battles recognize that it was the infamous Bounty Hunter Drake helping Sielo's inhabitants. This sparked much rumors on why he's there. Rumored Death In 2444, at age 61, Cody was assassinated by a Prime Hunter in his home on Sielo. However this is just a rumor. Characteristics "Ok then, I'll go to Pyrrhus to kill that fat Stalin fuck" "But remember, this is Pyrrhus we are talking about, the Empire's stronghold and there will be a crap load of soldiers" "Excuse me, I'll file that in the no shit folder" -Drake and Gervum Cody has the ability to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, withstand telepathy and mind control mainly thanks to the superhuman experiment. The experiment greatly helped his strength, heightened speed, agility, stamina, reflexes and sort of making him a tactical genius... sometimes... since most other times he overestimates the enemy. Cody never trained his superhuman mind is likely not aware of it. At first, his enhancements granted him to lift at least 7,500 pounds. Later Cody his improved strength to lift 13,000 pounds in his late 20s. While in the Wolfpack Drake could lift about 16 tons. His LMS body armor is composed of a mesh-woven, kevlar, chainlink mail, capable of stopping small arms fire. Most of the metal he wears and uses is Promethium. Cody is also a very formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat. He has also shown being able to speak a few different languages such as Spanish, broken Japanese and broken Dutch. Cody is also an expert marksman not due to the experiment, he hunted deer with his uncle in his early teens and continued training with a sniper rifle. Cody is extremely agile and athletic. He uses unorthodox climbing techniques (e.g. split jumps, half split jumps, difficult techniques to climb pipes, et cetera). Cody knows some of the fighting discipline from his time in the Yoake No Asashins (YNA). Also from his training in the YNA, he became skilled in stealth, martial art forms and fighting with swords. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. Ever since he became a bounty hunter was willing to train his body into absolute physical perfection. Always wanted to get stronger and face the most skilled fighters in history such as Vikar Detrick and Tikverin Marvidakis. He was always serous about his contracts that he took, though would make sarcastic comments to those that seem unintelligent or annoying to him. To some Cody may seem unstoppable and a genius-level intellect but he lacks at several aspects. For one Drake knows nothing about hacking and does not know how to code. Even though both Corde and Joseph "Joe" Malone tried to teach him. Cody told them he knows nothing about "high tech crap coding or whatever". Olivia notice that Cody lacks to think things through at times and knows nothing about leadership and teamwork in their time working together. Cody has shown to be many times to be unintelligent, cocky, aggressive, ignorant and just a dim witted merc that's too stubborn. He's even ungrateful to strangers at times. His immature nature can make people to loose their patience, especially with Cody 's random conversions and dialogue that my come out of his mouth out of nowhere. However this does make him unpredictable in situations, even in combat. Cody also suffers side effects from the superhuman experiment. List of them are below. * Cody can easily get headaches and dizziness from enough damage to the head. * Cody has some memory loss. He said that he can hardly remember his time when was Nine and earlier to Corde. * If Cody eats too fast he will Vomit and feel sick. * Cody also has anger issues. He will rage easily if annoyed enough. * Cody can easily get constipated if he doesn't eat enough high fiber diet foods. * Cody has a hard time going to sleep and almost always feels uncomfortably awake. This side effect got better in Cody's early 30s. Cody does not smoke or drink alcohol to maintain top physical fitness and mental acuity but he does eat junk food time to time. Cody doesn't really care about the Helghast Empire nor does he care about the conflicts that happened in his early life, just who ever has the most money he will do business with. However he would only kill those that deserved to die in his eyes showing that he has some sense of honor or code he fallows. Cody will try to take out, non lethally, to those that pose a direct threat to his missions that are not the target. But he would without hesitation, kill other individuals if necessary in his early bounty hunter life. Though he would never harm an innocent. Cody met many fellow mercs and bounty hunters and befriended them. One of his best friends is Freedoe Glass, a stealth mercenary who Cody met during their time in the YNA. They partnered up several times after they both left the organization. Servius "Apollo" Marvidakis informs Cody with clients, targets, and information. If the target moved to a new location. Apollo will inform him. After Operation: Daybreak, Cody was very puritanical, and claimed he had not so much as held a woman in his arms possibly as a result of his failed marriage with Sophia Reed as he tried to raise a family. One of the key aspects of Cody's personality is that he isn't very trusting of law enforcements, as he thinks that they typically don't do their jobs well. Which is one of the reasons he became a bounty hunter, is to bring true justice to criminals. When he is not shown working or practicing martial arts, Cody is very laid back and lackadaisical. Drake also enjoys sleeping. Drake likes the philosophy of the ancient samurai ideals of immediacy, such as considering oneself as dead and the idea of death being an awakening from a dream, which are both elements of bushido illustrated in the Hagakure. Though he's not sure if he believes in it. He owns many hideouts, including sewers and run-down buildings. Cody's primary hideout is an abandon ISA space outpost near Trylon IV. Cody hired Krieg Armaments to protect the outpost from anything comes near it that isn't him. Cody also never told anyone about this hideout (incept Servius "Apollo" Marvidakis), even hid it from the the Wolpack for a while. The official name was ISA Station Outpost Alpha 337. Cody mostly gets his gear from the black market, such as TRIAD and in his early years Blackjack, and makes deals with the KA and PLH. Cody also takes notable weapons and mods often from his targets or anyone else he put down. Cody is pretty much a multi-millionare from his contract earnings but he mostly just buys food, fighter craft parts, gear, and shelter. Sometimes he donates it to charity. Cody doesn't deal with crime syndicates, he says "Their always up to something and you can't trust em, they may stab you in the back or some crap." Relationship with the Wolfpack Though he dislikes most of the Wolfpack at first, he began to respect them after learning about them. Cody was known as Drake at his time with the pack. While training with Corde Detrick, Cody got close to him and they became somewhat friends or at least Corde seemed to tolerate Cody. He also thinks Corde is a better man and that's why if they fought, Cody would loose to Corde. However their friendship was fractured after Corde unleashed petrusite warheads in Vostok. Even though Cody knew why Corde would choose to do such a thing, the event made Cody leave the team. He trusted Joseph Malone the most of the group since Cody thinks highly of the C.C.C. more than the Helghast and thought Malone was a good man, even though Malone didn't trust him which Cody understood why. Though Joe and Cody become close friends later on. Anton Dietrich seemed like a very boring and dull individual to Cody but he can see Dietrich cares about his empire and his men greatly. Anton would often get annoyed by Cody with his goofy character. Cody didn't know what to think of Olivia Chambers at first. But he could relate to her due to both being paid mercs. Later on the two began caring for each other as friends. Both trained together often, more than the rest of the pack. Cody was greatly sadden after her death. Cody hates being seen as an emotionless killer. Some like Karen Hendrix believes Cody is a bloodthirsty mercenary. Even though he has shown to be a selfish merc at times, Cody does have morals. He doesn't like people who kill for joy or other sick minded thugs. He once saved a little 4 year old girl from a burning house and helped to find a cure for a rare disease. X TIGER II Cody was well known for his exceptional piloting skills. When he was 10, his aunt allowed him to fly her small sized jet. Among the multiple skills he developed during his early bounty hunter career, probably his most noticeably (besides his CQC) was star fighter skills, with him owning and piloting many different space crafts that he stole or bought. Cody's main star craft is a ISA X TIGER II Pre-2360 Fighter created by the former Galactic Yards (Now Imperial Fleet Industries). Drake made many modification to keep up with star ships these days. It has a composite reinforced titanium hull. It's maximum atmospheric speed originally was 850 km/h with it's Exosaw FR.4a power converter and Ultra D3.3 fusion reactor. Cody upgraded to three Meta 7L7 thrust engines which now it's maximum atmospheric speed is 1,100 km/h. Cody can also heavily customize it's armaments: It has 4 blaster cannons that can switch between laser tech or plasma tech, 2 gatling guns that can be customize to laser or bullets, both of the gatling guns can be replaced by missile launchers with cluster missiles or far range missiles, bottom of the craft has a heavy cannon than can also be replaced by heavy plasma tech or Devastator-class Artillery warheads. It's originally energy shield was the Deflector Power Forward/Rear Projecting WDF Shield that could easily handle light laser fire from other fighters but could been taken out by more powerful attacks thus Drake upgraded to a Pre-2394 Stahl Arms Power Shield Ver.3. Trivia * Cody is shown to enjoy 20th century music like Maybe by The Chantels which is one of his favorites. * By the 2420s, Cody's bounty is 800,000,000 Helghan Credits and 20,000,000 C.C.C. Credits. The Union also has a bounty on him for 3,000,000 Credits. He change his name Drake to Cody in 2426 for he wont be hunted. * Even though he's a half breed, he looks human. * He became known as the world's worst bounty hunter in a reality TV show on the C.C.C. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Wolfpack Category:Mercenaries